The Utopia
by manymythsbusted93
Summary: In Konoha, a poem has been found revealing the location of an ancient utopia. These are dark times for Konoha, and the secrets of the utopia would save the village. But, can teams 7 and 76 understand the riddle to find it?
1. The Poem

I do not own Tsunade, Shizune, or Kakashi, Naruto, or Sakura, but I do own team 76. Who are they? Find out next chapter!

* * *

The miner sighed with every back-breaking blow to the wall. Piece by piece, he picked away at the side of the cave with all his might; large blocks were the fruit of his difficult labor. Block by block was being dragged away by the stone-dragger.

* * *

The stone-dragger attacked the multi-ton stone to his back and dragged it to the wall. Neither of these poor laborers had the privilege of chakra, a helpful aid in the difficult business.

* * *

Finally, the stone was taken to the builder. He was the unlucky man who had to fix the wall surrounding Konoha after the Sound attacked. While doing his job, using his chakra to lift and bind to stones from the stone-dragger to form the wall, he noticed something off on the new stone.

* * *

"Hokage, Hokage!" the messenger howled to Tsunade running down the hall. 

"Hokage, a builder has found a message written on a rock used to rebuild the city wall!"

"What was written?" Tsunade asked inquisitively.

The messenger responded "It was a poem as follows:

**The utopia of perfection you seek**

**Is located as fire in the creek**

**When down goes up, and up goes down**

**The land of perfection shall be found**

**Where wanters live and haters die**

**Can only be found when Earth's in the sky.**

What does it mean Hokage?" the man asked.

Tsunade responded "It must mean there is some land where anything you want, will come true. A utopia. Where wanters live and haters die must be talking about life. Those who want it experience it, but those who don't, can die at will.

"These are dark times, and if we can find out the secrets of this utopia, Konoha may be able to recover. But fire in the creek, up going down and earth in the air must be some riddle on the location."

"Who can decipher this riddle?" asked the messenger.

"Shizune! Fetch me teams 7 and 76!"

* * *

Artist's Comments:

Hello! This is my first story, and I know the poem is bad.My friend mikafied showed me the site, so thank her if you like it.


	2. Team 76

Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Shizune and Kakashi are not mine. Sudaru, Hasuko and Jurosu are though. MINE!

* * *

Naruto ran, panting with every step. Kakashi and Sakura were right in front of him, waiting for their lagging teammate to catch up.

Naruto was sitting in the ramen bar, when Kakashi ran up, sent by Shizune, and told him about the mysterious poem and where it was located. They had picked up Sakura, and were running to meet the mysterious Team 76.

Neji wandered into the team's path. As Sakura and Kakashi ran past him, Naruto was thinking of ramen and ran in head-on collision with Gai's student.

"Naruto, you have a mission with Sudaru on Team 76, right? Neji asked.

"Team 76, I guess." Naruto replied confused.

"Be careful, he's trouble." Neji warned. "Tenten, Lee and I were on a mission with him. We're lucky to still be alive."

"Oh, okay…" Naruto said as he wandered away.

When he caught up with the rest of Team 7, they were standing outside the main gate with unfamiliar ninjas. Team 76.

The only odd thing was that there was Kakashi, Sakura, three ninjas and three unfamiliar adult team leaders. Naruto was confused. Three leaders? What was going on?

The group traveled to the cave where Shizune told Kakashi, and apparently the other leader, where the poem was found. One of the foreign ninjas carried a scroll with the poem. A girl with long, brown hair. She wore glasses, a black robe similar to Sakura's.

Once in the cave, she said her name was Hasuko once Team 7's introductions were taken care of.

A boy, whose name was Jurosu, had a dark blue sweater with a pair of black, leather pants. He also had a sandy blond hair color. The thing Naruto realized about the boy was eyes. They were big, and so shiny that when Naruto looked him in the eye, he could see his whole face reflected back at him.

Finally, was a boy with dark skin, black shirt, pants, black hair, and a black personality. His name was Sudaru, and Neji was wrong. He looked shy, but not dangerous. Not much other than that could be told from his appearance.

Soon, Kakashi said that he and the other leaders were not staying. Konoha had jobs for them too. Many were lost in the Sound attack. They were needed else where.

Once the leaders left, Hasuko read the poem out loud.

"**The utopia of perfection you seek**

**Is located as fire in the creek**

**When down goes up, and up goes down**

**The land of perfection shall be found**

**Where wanters live and haters die**

**Can only be found when Earth's in the sky.**"

"I do not know what we are going to do to decipher the poem." Stated Hasuko once done.

The boys groaned.

"What?" said Naruto. Jurosu responded.

"Hasuko is the smart one in this team. She can't lie, or ask questions for that matter. It is a curse of her clan. She is one of the last, and cannot tell a lie if she wanted to. Her body wouldn't let her. She soon read every scroll she could find, so she could not lie, but deceive others in a lie-like way. If she doesn't know the answer to the riddle, none of us do."

"Oh, that's easy" Naruto said. "We just need to start a fire and throw it in the spot in the river where it goes out, destroys Earth's gravitational field, reverses gravity, and throws the Solar System out of whack."

"Is he always so stupid?" Asked Jurosu to Sakura.

* * *

Writer's Comments: Sorry for the boring chapter. I have decided this will be a 4 chapter story. 


	3. Questions

I own Team 76, I don't own Team 7.

* * *

"So… this is the secret to a perfect world. A cave." Naruto commented.

"It's the riddle. We need to learn what it means. Hasuko has no idea what it means, so we're in trouble." Sakura replied.

"It's up to me and Sakura to decipher the poem. No offence, but Naruto isn't the brightest ninja, and Sudaru isn't going to help much." Jurosu added.

Sakura blushed as Naruto said with a hint of spite "By the way, what's with the 3 team leaders?"

"Oh" said Jurosu. "Team 76 is a little odd. You see, Hasuko, Sudaru and I were originally on 3 different teams. We all had a bit of an incident, and only we were able to keep fighting on our teams. Tsunade got us all, and turned us into a new team.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know about the others, but I was in a mission to retrieve some scroll from the sound. The Third had an idea something might be going down with the Sand Village, so he sent us to try and find plans. Turns out we were too late go figure out the alliance with them and the Sound. Anyway, my teammates were killed by some creepy dude who crushed them with sand. Some guy with a gourd on his back."

"Gaara" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, something like that. Anyway, I was able to get away by finding a cellar underground used for who knows what."

"So you left your team!" Naruto raged. "You ran away from him while your team needed you! How did you find out about the cellar? Why did you say Sudaru useless earlier? What happened?"

"I'm not proud of it! It was an impulse! How I found the cellar is none of your business and I have no idea what happened to Sudaru!!!!" Jurosu snapped back.

Suddenly, Hasuko stepped in. "I feel it would be better if you didn't fight. Besides, I think Sudaru has a right to keep his story a secret. Besides, I will tell you what happened to me if you will be quiet."

Once everyone settled down, Hasuko started. "I was on a mission to rescue a man taken by the Village Hidden in the Mist. My comrades, as am I, were bound to tell only true facts. I do not recall what happened, but I suddenly was knocked unconscious, and I was told my comrades were dead when I woke up in a Leaf Village hospital."

"Wow. That stinks." Jurosu said. I think-"

"Dead. I killed him. My stupid curse. Why did I have to be the bomb? I hurt the shield, and killed the sword."

The whole team looked over to see Sudaru speaking these odd words. Eager to change the subject, Jurosu suggested he try to decipher the riddle.

"Narykuan!" he yelled. Then, Naruto noticed something odd with Jurosu. His eyes were fixed on the cave wall, and Naruto, deciding to fool around, looked at his face in Jurosu's eyes. Then he realized it. His eyes were reflecting some strange man writing on the cave wall, but the wall was chipped no one was there.

"Jurosu has a clan capability. He can see the past." Hasuko explained.

Soon, his eyes reflected Naruto' face again, and he whispered all he saw to Hasuko.

Soon, they both came to a conclusion. "Okay guys, back to Konoha. We aren't going to find anything here." Jurosu said as they all walked away from the mysterious cave.

* * *

Writer's Comments: I think I mainly wrote this just for a base on future stories. Anyway, I am going to write the final chapter soon, and I think it will be the best chapter. Please keep reading until then, don't let this chapter scare you off! 


	4. Gone

I own Sudaru, Hasuko, Jurosu, but do not own Neji, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Sakura, Shizune, Tsunade, etc. Now, on with the final chapter! Sort of...

* * *

"So, you're sure about your desition. You are positive that this place is dead?" Tsunade asked.

"No way whatsoever." Jurosu replied.

"So, what happened?" Naruto asked. "You just told us that there was nothing was left, but you never told us why."

"Okay. I'll tell you." replied Jurosu. "You see, when I saw the past, I saw many people being torchured. The person writing the poem was one of few people who weren't being torchured. That means, that someone of an enemy clan was wiping them out and writing the poem."

"The poem states the following:

**The utopia of perfection you seek**

**Is located as fire in the creek**

**When down goes up, and up goes down**

**The land of perfection shall be found**

**Where wanters live and haters die**

**Can only be found when Earth's in the sky." **Hasuko said.

"The part about fire in the creek is what happened to the clan. They, like when fire meets water, were extinguished." Jurosu commented. Then, I traveled back farther and saw the horrible things the clan did to others.

"The clan had the ability to live for however long they wanted, but could also die whenever they wanted. Everytime they were about to die, they would always keep living. They were the ultimate clan, due to this power, and were the highest in power in their world.

"One day, the clans banned together and instead of trying fruitlessly to kill them, the clans captured them and torchured them until they all chose to die."

"We believe this explains the rest of the poem. We think up going down and down going up is the reversal of the power of the clans. It also may show that the other clans thought a perfect world is a normal one without immortality." Hasuko commented. She also added "the rest describes the clan."

"And the rest of the poem?" Tsunade asked.

"That was the hardest part of the poem to decode of all." Jurosu said. Earth in the sky can't say unless it's attached to something. So, what would earth, more specifically mud, be attached to?"

"The ground?" Naruto said.

"Clean floors?" suggested Sakura.

"A hole?" asked Shizune.

"Pigs" said Tsunade.

"Right" said Jurosu. "Now, why would a pig be in the sky?"

"Flying" said Naruto with a grin. "The poem means that a utopia will exist when pigs fly."

"Exactly" said Jurosu.

* * *

Later, Naruto was walking back toward the ramen stand, when he ran back into Neji. It was then when Naruto noticed where he was walking away from; the hospital.

"Neji, when I was on the mission with Sudaru, he said something about killing the shield, what does that mean? And who is in the hospital?" Naruto asked.

"He killed the sword, not the shield, Naruto. Also, it's Lee and Tenten who are in the hospital. Here, let me tell you about it." Neji responded.

Neji sat Naruto down and started to tell him the story.

_To be Continued in "Shield, Sword and Bomb"!_

_

* * *

_Writer's Comments: Thank you for reading! Please, continue with my next story, "Shield, Sword and Bomb"! Find out who is the sword and the shield, and why are they injured? How did Lee and Tenten get hurt? Why is Neji unharmed? And what does Sudaru have to do with it? 


End file.
